


Misjudgment

by Dzuljeta



Series: Ice-Cream [10]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Failed Plans, Fluff, Heatwave, Ice Cream, Made For Each Other, One-Shot, Romance, Sequel, Time Lady Rose, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The TARDIS imagines her revenge plan is not fully complete yet. The Doctor and Rose see her through this time.





	Misjudgment

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.
> 
> The TARDIS takes up too great a part of this fic to allow it to be the final one. :P

**Misjudgment**

The Doctor and Rose have been careful when in need to address the old girl for days. Rather than blocking the TARDIS’ access to their personal life, the couple have perfected the system of finding themselves places to cherish each other unnoticed by anyone.

Passionate kisses leading them both into discovering each other anew, giving and receiving more than could possibly be expected, telepathy added to the mix.

The TARDIS believed Rose, as a Time Lady and the Doctor’s bond-mate, deserved her own dose of her wrath. As a bonded couple, they were supposed to be sharing everything, the good and the bad. The sentient vessel understood she still knew very little about Rose’s life out of the ship. As much as she didn’t want to do it, however… As a once-human, or as any humanoid, she needed water at her reach at all times, or else...

The old girl was so set up with her idea she has dismissed the fact her Time Lord needed water just as much.

So, after a devastating adventure, the couple have chosen to go into one of the places resembling a lovers’ resort, but the place had been abandoned for centuries. The descriptions felt just like what they needed. A hot abandoned planet with its temperature just the way they enjoyed.

_ As long as we’re never out of water,  _ the Doctor smiled at Rose tensely, determined to always be thrice as careful with everything now that the old girl’s unfulfilled intentions were threatening Rose’s safety.

Too bad for the old girl and her intended tricks, the constant menace felt aboard has only made the couple be away from the ship much often than not.

But there it was, her chance! At long last! The TARDIS imagined their exhaustion could later be blamed for the fact their endless water resources have mysteriously disappeared.

The Doctor was not so easily fooled. Anything or anyone threatening to cause the tiniest amount of discomfort for Rose Tyler could be taken for an enemy.

_ Even you, old girl,  _ the Doctor sent her warningly.

The TARDIS buzzed at him challengingly instead. What could the Doctor do, when she has remained the easiest means to travel space and time for him?

The owner of the TARDIS didn’t intend to give in to her plans. Not only that. He was convinced he knew what her next step was going to be. The sentence about water has slipped his lips not without a reason, he knew.

The old girl must have made some grave miscalculations about the necessary of water for… well, for every living being on Earth, as far as he knew.

Rose inhaled.  _ Why, TARDIS? Why would you want that? I thought we were friends! _

The Time Lady believed she could understand the ship’s response, her facial expression slowly changing from one of panicked disillusionment to a wide tongue-touched grin on her face.

_ We should have asked the old girl first. She feels unbelievably sad we, her most cherished travellers, have never thought about informing her of our plans. Instead, we simply go away to uncharted places, hardly ever consulting her! _

The Doctor was gaping at her. “Is this it, old girl? Are you upset we never inform you about our, well, intimate discoveries? Honestly?”

The Time Lords could have sworn it sounded and felt as if the old girl were… ashamed, but she did nothing to negate the impression.

The Doctor beamed at Rose. “This is our old sentient girl for you, my love.”

She nodded, smiling sweetly.  _ Does this mean we’d need to inform you whenever we make love?  _ Rose couldn’t believe it. 

Her bond-mate chuckled. “We’d lower down the telepathic field once or twice, love. She’ll see it’s usually similar and will lose interest in following our sexual activities.”

_ But, but-  _ Rose was eager to protest.  _ It’s different every time! It keeps changing! Getting better and better every time! _

The Time Lord beamed at her, proud.  _ For the two of us, yes! But the old girl wouldn’t be able to notice any kind of difference, even with our telepathic fields lowered down to a minimum! _

Rose sighed in relief. “Thank Heaven. For a second there, I thought we’d need to go through a case of voyeurism.”

“The old girl is sentient all right. But anything dealing with, well, sex is beyond her understanding. Ascribe her interest to curiosity. She hates being left out, that’s all there is to it,” the Doctor assured her. 

The Londoner beamed at him. “Does this mean we’d need to make love here, aboard the ship, just to soothe her curiosity?”

_ Unless you’d like it to happen in some  _ uncharted land,  _ of course,  _ the Doctor sent her a knowing look, making Rose giggle. Neither of them was ever against making love aboard the ship, the only thing stopping them, even if subconsciously, being the old girl’s negative reaction to dirty words.

They understood making peace with the TARDIS has been the only sensible choice, particularly when all she wanted was to know more about their inexplicable adventures. Surely, she knew how forming a telepathic bond worked and what it included… But they have cheated her out of witnessing it, so…

The alien sent the clever vessel a single question.  _ Would re-enacting the bonding ceremony for you be okay with you, old girl? _

The TARDIS was dubious. It would feel like replaying something which could never be repeated again, not to its full effect.

The Time Lord was surprised to hear that no, she thought it pointless.

_ What could we do to make you happy and no longer angry at us, old girl? _

The TARDIS couldn’t lie. She loved being treated as a part of their strange little time and space travelling family. Even if it meant it was likely they would forget everything about their unusual pact the following day and would be gone risking their lives for another chance of a new adventure. 

_ With enough water to make everything fine again this time, I hope?  _ The Doctor was glad Rose was smiling peacefully, possibly knowing more than he and the old girl.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" The Time Lord did not need to guess what was on her mind.


End file.
